May I have this dance
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: Sandy helps make a girl's wish come true. I do not own sandy he belongs to DreamWorks. I just own my of.


It had been a long day for Rose . It was almost prom . She went out and got a gorgeous gold gown with black trimming with accessories to match. And new make up ,everything. It was going to be the best night ever. But now here she was caring into her pillow. Why you ask? Well first she found out her boyfriend was cheating on her. After she found out his excuse was " I broke up with her weeks ago ,she is just crazy. " Witch spread threw the hole school. So there was talk and mean comments . And thanks to her losing her temper and punching some girl who pushed her and called her a crazy bitch Rose was now grounded and if that wasn't bad enough the school band her from going to prom. All because of him!" That mother-!!!!" She screamed into her pillow.

It was late almost morning when Sandy came to the town of Maple Shade. He had stopped by some time ago but now he floated walked or flew around the town looking for any nightmares or any sign of Pitch . He stopped when he heard whimpering coming from the window he was currently passing. He peeked in , there on a twin bed with an ocean bed set was a girl . She looked to be ,17 18 with from what he saw long dark brown wavy-hair . And She was crying. With him not having anything better to do and hating to see any girl cry. Sandy went in , he went over to the girl a sprinkled some dream sand on to her. She sniffled and let out a yawn and closed her eyes and soon let out a light snore that told Sandy she was now asleep. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift into hers. He found the reason she was so sad . And what she wished for. It would take a lot of power but he could pull it off. * I haven't granted wishes since the golden age as my time as a star caption . He gave her a good dream to clam her . Then left he had a lot to do.

The few fallowing nights Rose had weird dreams of a golden man who said he was the sandman and that he was going to show her something very soon. And that she would meet him when she is awake all she has to do is believe in him with all her hart . Now Rose never really never paid any mind to her dreams. But these were different so vivid and life like. And every time she woke the next day she would find small gifts where he'd said they would be. It had been almost a week of this then the night of her prom came. Rose felt awful. She didn't even get out of bed. That night Sandy came to her again.

( Rose he stood be for her dressed in a golden tux with black trimming that would match her dress perfectly. "Rose its time to wake and this time your gift will be right in front of you")

Rose slowly woke sitting up almost afraid to open her eyes. But when she did there stood at the foot of her bed her sandman in his gold tux with a smile on his face. She didn't know weather to be in awe or scream. She was shocked that for sure.

Sandy stood there waiting. He had given her those dreams so she wouldn't freak out. Mim he hoped it worked. " your real?. " It came as a wispier but he heard and nodded. Using his sand he told her to get up and go put on her prime dress He would wait out side her window. And walked out threw the window. Rose got over her shock and did as he asked her. After she was done she tapped on the window to let Sandy know he could come back in. There she stood in her prom dress. * You look beautiful * He signed " Thank you" *Just one thing missing. He pulled a small box out from his pocket and handed it to her. Rose opened it and in side was a medium sized gold and silver butterfly necklace with diamonds as the accent stones and in the middle was a black Sapphire it sat on an 18 inch gold chain. "My god its gorgeous. Sandy took it and placed it around her neck. It sat perfectly just above her breast . And seemed to complete her outfit. "What now?" She asked and Sandy held out his hand .Once she took it he pulled her out the window and on to his dreams and cloud and took off. When they neared his destination he had her close her eyes . When he told her to open them she was nothing short of amazed. Her sight was met with a clearing in a woods dusted with a thousand little lights that danced like fireflies . But on closer expectation they were little free floating lights that reminded her of small stars. And folded flowers that bloomed in a circle that made it look like a small dance floor. She turned to Sandy smiling from ear to ear." Sandy its so beautiful. " Sandy waved his hand and a band made of dream sand appeared and started to play. Sandy bowed to her and once again held out his hand and in his own voice asked." May I have this dance , my lady." She nodded and took his hand . He led her into the middle of the flowers and they began to dance. They dance till the sun started to rise. Sometimes he'd make a dream sand person to cut in and dance with her a one time he made one to t on her and fought it off. But Rose had ask him not to do that again as funny as it was it was just to weird . He brought her home and she gave him a kiss goodnight . He smiled and sprinkled some dream sand on her making her fall asleep . She dreamed of the night she had with him. Sandy tucked her in to bed using his dream sand to turn her prom dress into a nightgown. He placed a kiss on her cheek and left.

The next morning Rose woke remembering her dream . " Was it just that a dream?" She got up out of bed and went over to her dresser it was only then did she notice her image in the mirror. First thing she noticed was her nightgown. It was gold and shimmery. Nothing like any of the PJs that she owns. Then thanks to the glint of sun light peeking through the shades and landing on the black sapphire did she see the butterfly necklace. Her face light with joy "It wasn't a dream! Oh thank you Sandman !"


End file.
